Death of the Akatsuki
by xanirs
Summary: the naruto story the way i wanted it to happen with more fighting so there hope you enjoy


Disclaimer

I don't own any Naruto characters or the show so don't bug the shit out of me!!

Chapter 1

The fox encounter

It was dusk Naruto had just gotten out of Ichiraku's ramon shop after stuffing his face full. "Mmmm that was sooo good. Wow I must've been eating for a long time its really starting to get dark out." Naruto said. Suddenly three figures jumped out in front of him. He halted instantly. "wwwhhhoo are you three?" Naruto asked. "What does it matter to you, you monster. Now get out of the village now!" said one of the figures. "Ya." the other two chimed in. "No! I have every right to be in this village now leave me alone!" Naruto replied "you know your starting to piss me off. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but I guess we have no choice but to beat the shit out of you in order for you to leave this village. Come on guys lets teach this monster what happens to things like him when they disobey us." " Oowww…. no… stop...don't.." suddenly Naruto was in a odd building. "what? What is this place?" Naruto asked. "Naruto… Naruto." said a voice "What? Kyuubi where are you?" Naruto asked. "Come forward and I'll show you Naruto." Kyuubi said. "Where are you?" asked Naruto. "In here." answered Kyuubi. As Naruto searched he saw a cage with a paper on it saying 'seal'. "Are you in there?" Naruto asked "Yes Naruto I am in here. It seems that you are getting your ass handed to you." said the Kyuubi. "Ya so what about it?" Naruto smartly replied. "Hey squirt if you need help then ask." said Kyuubi "oh now you ask me shit you know your timing is annoying." "Quit bitching kid and prepare yourself." "prepare for what?" asked Naruto "just shut up!" said Kyuubi Naruto awoke back out in the real world "well what are you waiting for you monster?" said one of the figures "I'M A MONSTER AM I?!TAKE THIS!!" in a flash of an eye Naruto was under them and kick them high in the air. IM GONNA KILL YOU! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Well now where do you think your going? This monster hasn't finished with you yet!!" as he turned to one of the figures that where trying to flee. "boss I think this was a big mistake lets retreat now!" said one of the figures. " Guess your right… this isn't the end for you, you monster! Fall back guys for now." said the main figure. "What? Where do you think you're going?! I thought you want to fight!" Naruto yelled as they vanished into thin air. "What are you waiting for squirt go after them now!" said Kyuubi "Well if I could I would, so any other useless ideas?" Naruto said. "Hey kid I didn't have to lend you my power, so shut up." the Kyuubi snarled back as Naruto gave into pursuit "Where the hell did they go?! Ouch!! Those bastards!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto?! Oh Naruto there you are. Anyways where are you heading to? You know that you cant go out of the village without the Hokage's permission." said someone "Oh its you Sakura I thought never mind. When did you get here Sakura?" "Not that long ago I just got back from a mission." "What mission I don't remember us having a mission…?" " It was a solo mission out to the Land of Snow. It looks like there is tension rising over there in a few years a war could break out. Oh no I almost forgot I got to go make a report to the Fifth Hokage. Hopefully she doesn't kill me for being late!" "Don't worry I'll go with you Sakura. Ok?" "sure just shut up and come on and don't interfere ok cause she is probably pissed at me for being late" said Sakura as they walked to the Hokage room. "Here we are now just be quiet . Ok?" "Yeah yeah I hear you" Naruto replied as they pass through the door. "there you are Sakura. I've been waiting. So how does the land of snow look like?" Tsunade asked. "not good Lady Hokage, their conflict is rising, and as I see it they're gonna break out into a war in a few year. Oh I almost forgot to mention that the Oni Village is also starting to have problems too." Sakura said. "Naruto please leave this s rank information that you shouldn't hear and what the hell happened to you?" Tsunade asked. "I was jumped by three guys…" Naruto replied as he left the room. "By whom? Naruto?" questioned Tsunade. "I don't know…" as Naruto shut the door. "Anyways so continue with what's going on in the Land of Snow and the Oni Village, Sakura." "Well you see I felt an very powerful omen there I don't know what but there is an out break in wolves there, at night all you can hear is the howl of the wolves and since our last visit it gotten colder over there, the land has been taken back with snow that comes up the knees. At the Oni Village I've notice that the people were talking about some dragon of some sort." Sakura told Tsunade. "Hmm this seems bad." "Why?" "I just won the lottery, this is very bad." Tsunade said with a grim look on her face.

sub chapter 1

A New Day

As Naruto woke up while his alarm clock was screaming at him that it was 8o'clock in the morning there was a knock at the door . He opened it and it was Kakashi here to take him to the Hokage's room. Along him was Sakura still it wasn't the same with Sasuke gone. "about time you woke up Naruto we've been knocking on your door for at least 15 minutes, do you know how sore my knuckles are?!" Sakura roared "clam down Sakura no need to kill him just when he wakes up give him at least an hour before you kill him ok?" Kakashi said. "That isn't funny ya know!!" Naruto yelled. "Anyways, we need to get to the Hokage's room other wise Lady Hokage will kill us. A few minutes later they arrived. "Enter!" "She sounds pissed." Naruto whispered. "What gave that away?" Sakura sarcastically remarked. "There you three are I've been waiting for ages. What the hell kept you?!" "Well you see Lady Hokage we had to go wake Naruto up." "So its all your fault then? Anyways, down to business you three are assigned to bridge patrol" Tsunade said "WHAT?! THAT IS SO LAME!!" Naruto said in an outrage "Deal with it ok I'm the Hokage and what I say goes, got that Naruto?… Well?" Tsunade said "Ya I got it grandma." Naruto said as they left the room. "Ugh this is so lame. She is all the time squandering my true talent." Naruto complained "What talent? The only talent you have is to bitch and complain." Sakura said coldly. "Damn who turned on the ac?" "Your not helping Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as they arrived at the bridge. "Oh shut up we're here." "I don't see what the point at patrolling the bridge. No one ever uses it." Naruto said. Then suddenly two shady figures appeared. "Naruto this time you will come with us whether you want to or not." said a figure in a black cloak with red clouds. One with blue skin and one with red eyes. "Unlike last time Naruto, Jiraiya won't be here to save you." said the one with red eyes "That's right . Hehehehe. And nor will we have to deal with that stupid looking Might Guy, right Itachi?" said the one with blue skin. "Right Kisame." said Itachi. "Well it seems that the Akutski has regrouped just a little." said Kakashi "The Akutski?" asked Sakura "Who are they?" she continued "They're a group of rouge ninja. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshitaki " Kakashi said as he pulled a kunai out. "Get ready here they come." "Hehehehe you think you are a match against us? Your dumber than you look! How do you think we should kill them Itachi?" Kisame asked. "Do what you want just as long as you don't hurt Naruto, we need to take him back with us alive." Itachi said as Kisame drew his sword. "Ya ok I guess." "That's as far as you go, don't lay a hand on Naruto." said Kakashi "we will see about that now wont we Kakashi?" said Itachi "chidori!" said Kakashi "If your are going to attack try to hit me Kakashi. Fire style fire ball jutsu." "I was just thinking the same." Kakashi said "Naruto get-- what the?" "Get back sensei" said Naruto as the Kyuubi's chakra rapped around him. "No, Naruto you need to get out while you can, otherwise they are going to take you." "I said back up now Kakashi or you could get hurt!" said Naruto while Sakura stood there in amazement as she witness to a new and improved Naruto. He's really grown up since the academy. He's got a new aura surrounding him, a more confident Naruto. "Your student has learned well Kakashi. He seems to know when someone is at their limit and in way over their head. So are you going to fall back or are you going to be stubborn like always and fight." "I wouldn't talk Itachi it seems that your one that would fall back, if I'm to remember correctly that a certain someone didn't just fall back that someone ran away like a coward." "That's not the case today Kakashi we wont fall back. So now you have two choices either we take Naruto peacefully with lives spared or we can kill you and the girl." Itachi snapped back as Naruto was gathering chakra in his palm. "hmm seems like Naruto learned a new jutsu."Itachi said. "leave Kakashi alone you basterd!" Naruto yelled. "temper, temper." Itachi said "dont tell me how to act you basterd!" Naruto screamed "Kakashi sensei whats that coming out of Naruto? It looks like a tail." Sakura said. "I was afraid of that." Kakashi replied "How is that?" Sakura asked. "As he gets more angered more tails show up." Kakashi sad as a second tail showed up. Sakura moved as if she was going to stop Naruto.


End file.
